Ever After High lexicon
The world of Ever After High can be self-described by some delightful wordplay. Fairy tales are rich material and because "fairy tales" are loosely defined in EAH, there are abundant themes from which to derive puns. Note that some sources are used as the root of many varying words, such as the popular "throne" (used in both "thronecoming" and in place of the word "thrown"), or "hex" (used in both "hext" and "hexquisite.") Locations * Castleteria - Cafeteria (common) * Charmitorium - Auditorium (common) * Grimmnasium - Gymnasium (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Lifairy - Library (Madeline's Mirror Blog) * Lost and Crowned - Lost and Found (The Storybook of Legends) * Mirror Lab - Computer Lab (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Muse-eum - Museum (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * Study Ball - Study Hall (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) People * Best Friends Forever After - Best Friends Forever (common) * Class of Classics - the more conservative, previous generation of fairy tales (The Storybook of Legends) * Happi-glee Ever Afters - the glee club (Cedar Wood's diary) * Royal Student Council - Student Council (common) * Royal Baking Contest - Baking Contest ("Apple's Birthday Bake-Off") * Royal Beauty Pageant - Beauty Pageant ("The Beautiful Truth") Phrases/Figures of Speech * A few cards short of a full deck - Not too bright (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * Bad hair year - Bad year (Instagram) * Basketball - A game played with a ball, picnic baskets, and wolves (The Storybook of Legends) * Bomb-spell - Bombshell ("True Hearts Day Part 2") * Bookball - Football ("Thronecoming") * Bookpack - Backpack (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Book to School - Back to School (common) * Cackle Out Loud (COL) - Laugh Out Loud (LOL) (The Unfairest of Them All) * Cat-egorize - Categorize ("Kitty's Curious Tale" description) * Cauldron-load - Load (The Unfairest of Them All) * Chapter - Level (common) * Chapter - Season (Briar's Mirror Blog) * Chapter - Term (Lizzie Hearts's Story) * Charms - Likes (common) * Charm you later - See you later (common) * Crown to crown - Eye to eye ("The Day Ever After" description) * Deck - Book ("Lizzie Shuffles the Deck") * Ever after - Ever (common) * Ever after again - Ever again (The Storybook of Legends) * Ever after awesome - Awesome ("Once Upon a Table") * Ever-afterthought - Afterthought (The Unfairest of Them All) * Ever known to story - Ever known to man (The Storybook of Legends) * Fableous - Fabulous (common) * Fables - Lies (common) * Fairest - Fair (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * Fairest - Gorgeous, put-together (The Storybook of Legends) * Fairest Wheel - Ferris Wheel (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * Fairy - Very (common) * Fairyload - Load (The Unfairest of Them All) * Fairy-fail - Fail (common) * Fairy often - Very often (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Fairytales - Students (common) * Fairyteens - Teens (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Flipped on its crown - Flipped upside down ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal" description) * Flip the script - Change your story (common) * Flip your crown - Go insane (The Storybook of Legends) * Forever After - Forever ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal") * Freedom Year - First Year at Ever After High (The Storybook of Legends) * Getting fairest - Getting ready (common) * Happily Ever Awesome - Awesome ("True Hearts Day Part 1") * Happily Forever After - Forever (Briar Beauty's diary) * Happily Never After - Never (Ever After High website Who's the Most Charming Roommate for You? quiz) * Happy-Ever-After - Happy (The Storybook of Legends) * Hair off - Bit off (Facebook) * Hair-itage - Heritage (Facebook) * Hairpins and needles - Pins and needles (Poppy O'Hair's diary) * Hard as oak - Hard (Cedar Wood's diary) * Hat-tastic - Fantastic (common) * Heart-tastic - Fantastic (Facebook) * Hex - Check (common) * Hex - Heck (common) * Hexes - Taxes (The Storybook of Legends) * Hexcellent - Excellent (common) * Hexcite - Excite (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hexciting - Exciting (common) * Hexcstatic - Ecstatic (Ashlynn Ella's Mirror Blog) * Hexquisite - Exquisite (common) * Hextacular - Spectacular ("Duchess Swan's Lake") * Hextbook - Textbook (The Storybook of Legends) * Hextreme - Extreme (The Unfairest of Them All) * Hocus Focus - Focus (Baba Yaga) * Honest-to-madness - Honest to goodness ("Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party") * It's on like Fairy Song - It's on like Donkey Kong ("The Day Ever After") * Kingdergarden - Kindergarten (Blondie Lockes's diary) * Last chapter - Last part (common) * Litter - Mister (Kitty's Mirror Blog) * Logs of trouble - Lots of trouble (Cedar Wood's diary) * LOspeLLS - LOLZ/ Laugh Out Loud (Doll logs) * Lulla-binary - Binary (The Unfairest of Them All) * Madden up - Man up ("Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party") * Mani-curse - Manicure (The Storybook of Legends) * Mother-goosebumps - Goosebumps (Raven Queen's diary) * Muse-ical - Musical (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Never after - Never (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery Rhyme - Children/Kids (The Storybook of Legends) * Nursery Rhyme School - Preschool (common) * Oddness gracious - Goodness gracious (The Unfairest of Them All) * Off the book - Off the hook (common) * Oh my Godmother - Oh my God/Gosh (Facebook) * Oh my Grimm - Oh my God/Gosh (common) * Oh my Wand - Oh my God/Gosh (Apple White's diary) * Oh-so-fairy-cute - Oh-so-very-cute (Facebook) * Page - Day (Facebook) * Page-ripper - Wild (common) * Pulling the strings - Take control (Cedar Wood's diary) * Parchment - Paper (Briar Beauty's diary) * Pedi-curse - Pedicures (The Storybook of Legends) * Redwood - Red (Cedar Wood's diary) * Riddle-iciously - Ridiculously (Facebook) * Riddle-tastic - Fantastic (Lizzie's Mirror Blog) * Riddlish me - Riddle me (A Wonderlandiful World) * Royal - Real ("Thronecoming") * Royally - Really, totally (common) * Scaredy-pig - Scaredy-cat (The Storybook of Legends) * Spell - Now (Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High) * Spell - Second (common) * Spell - See ("Apple's Princess Practice") * Spellebration - Celebration (Briar's Doll profile) * Spellebrity - Celebrity (Raven Queen's diary) * Spelltacular - Spectacular (common) * Spelltastic - Fantastic ("Thronecoming") * Spellsworth - Wells worth ("Thronecoming") * Story - Mind (Briar's Spring Unsprung diary) * String - Thing (Cedar Wood's diary) * Tiara-thlon - Triathlon (A Wonderlandiful World) * Teacup first - Head first (Instagram) * Tea-rific - Terrific (common) * Three-of-hearts old - Three years old (Lizzie Hearts's diary) * Throne - Thrown (common) * Thronecoming - Homecoming (Briar's Doll profile) * Thronesick - Homesick (Spring Unsprung) * Thronework - Homework (Ever After High website Are You A Royal or Rebel? quiz) * Towerful - Powerful (Facebook) * Tricked - Checked (Facebook) * Unhappily Ever After - Unhappy (Ever After High website Hat-Tastic Tea Party) * Unhexpected - Unexpected (common) * Upon-ing - Happening (A Wonderlandiful World) * Wait a spell - Wait a second ("Poppy the Roybel") * Wait a splinter - Wait a second (Cedar Wood) * What-ever-after - Whatever (common) * What-so-ever after - Whatsoever (Cedar Wood's diary) * What in Ever After - What in the world (The Storybook of Legends) * What's ruffled your feathers? - What's caught you up? ("True Hearts Day Part 3") * What's the hatter? - What's the matter? ("Replacing Raven") * Wings down - Hands down (Duchess's Doll profile) * Wiz - Whiz (The Storybook of Legends) * Wonder-iffic - Terriffic ("Once Upon a Table") * Wonderlandiful - Wonderful (Madeline Hatter's Story) * You Only Live Once Upon a Time (YOLOUT) - You Only Live Once (YOLO) (common) Pop Culture * Katy Fairy - Katy Perry (A Wonderlandiful World) * Lady Yaga - Lady Gaga (The Unfairest of Them All) * Lil Swain - Lil Wayne (The Storybook of Legends) * Mermaids Just Wanna Have Fun - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (The Storybook of Legends) * One Reflection - One Direction (Apple White's Story) * Tailor Quick - Taylor Swift (Raven Queen's Story) * You Don't Know You're Charming - What Makes You Beautiful (''The Storybook of Legends'') School Subjects * Advanced Allusions and Cross-Cultural Reference (The Unfairest of Them All) * Advanced Wooing (Dexter's Doll profile) * Arts & Crafts (Cedar's Doll profile) * Beast Training & Care (Hunter's Doll profile) * Chemythstry (Madeline's Doll profile) * Cooking Class-ic (Apple's Doll profile) * Crownculus ("True Reflections") * Damsel-in-Distressing (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Dance Class-ic (Duchess's Doll profile) * Dragon Slaying (Hunter's Doll profile) * Environmental Magic (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * Experimental Fairy Math (''The Unfairest of Them All'') * General Villainy (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Geografairy (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Grimmnastics (Briar's Doll profile) * Heroics 101 (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Hexonomics (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * History of Evil Spells (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Home Evilnomics (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Kingdom Management (Apple's Doll profile) * Kingdom Mismanagement (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Magicology (Raven's Doll profile) * Muse-ic (Raven's Doll profile) * Mythology (C.A. Cupid's Doll profile) * Poison Fruit Theory (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Princess Design (Poppy's Doll Profile) * Princessology (Ashlynn's Doll profile) * Riddling (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Science and Sorcery ("Briar's Study Party") * Storytelling 101 (The Storybook of Legends) * Track and Shield (The Unfairest of Them All) * Wicket - Wicked ("Lizzie Shuffles the Deck") * Witchness Management (Ever After High website Are You A Royal Or Rebel? quiz) * Woodshop (Cedar's Doll profile) Technology * Call of Beauty - Call of Duty (The Storybook of Legends) * Compact Mirror - mini tablet (The Storybook of Legends) * Candle app - an application used to light up a darkened area (The Storybook of Legends) * Hext - Text (common) * Hybrid Carriage - Hybrid car (Apple White's Story) * MirrorNet - Internet (common) * MirrorPad - iPad (common) * MirrorPhone - iPhone (common) * MyChapter - MySpace ("Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal") * MirrorCast - podcast (common) * Translocation app - an application used to teleport a person one way (''The Storybook of Legends'') * Yester Day app - an application used to schedule a visit to a list of approved fairytale characters of the previous generation (''The Unfairest of Them All'') Category:Franchise